


I'm Sorry

by Erin_Riwen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Riwen/pseuds/Erin_Riwen
Summary: Harry writes an apology letter





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble as I practice writing angst

Had it really only been a few days ago that he and Draco had been having fun, enjoying each other's company. They'd laughed and talked for hours. He should have known it wouldn't last. Things never do for him and it's getting way too hard to keep trying.

Harry sighed as he pulled out parchment and dipped his quill into the ink. He hadn't written the first word yet and he already felt lost and empty. You'd think by now he'd be used to this but really, do you ever get used to being fucked up? Casting a distracted lumos charm, he began to write.

Dear Draco,

I'd rather be doing almost anything than writing this letter but I have to, you deserve this letter and it's the least I can do after everything else I've done to you. 

I'm sorry, truly I am, for the mess I've made of things, of us. I tried to warn you how fucked up I was, how I was too intense and too honest and too pushy. I don't know anything but intense and I'm not particularly loveable. You know all of this. I just want to let you know that I know it. I'm the one to blame, not you. 

I wish I knew how to fix this, how to be a better person than what I am. I have no idea why I have to push so hard. That's not true, I do know. I know that I'm sliced up inside and I want to scream and cry. I know that I'm trying so hard to fit in that I make a mess of the simplest things.

If you don't believe anything else, please please believe that I never meant to hurt you. I'd give anything to take it back, I’d give even more if I could take it back and know I wasn't going to fuck up again. We both know I would. So, I understand you leaving, wrapping yourself away from me. You need to protect yourself.

I had no idea how much it would hurt to be here. But, here I am, we are. You'll always be precious to me. My door will always be open. I'll always be your friend. It hurts that we both know you won't call but it needed to be said. 

You're forever in my heart, my mind and memory.

Harry

When the letter was sent, Harry turned and looked around his house. It was a mess, like it's owner. He had one more letter to write, leaving the house to Teddy.


End file.
